


Time of My Life

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Drunk karaoke is never a good idea, especially if it involves singing a duet with Stiles. Or is it?





	Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Received the following prompt: "Sterek, drunk karaoke!"
> 
> Cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/175972621338/mad-madam-m-replied-to-your-post)

This was such a bad idea.

Fun, sure depending on who you ask. Entertaining, definitely in a cringey second-hand embarrassment kind of way. Great idea that everyone would love? HELL NO.

In fact, Derek’s not even sure why he’s here, or why he’s allowing Stiles to drag him up on stage while they are both past tipsy and firmly in the way too intoxicated to drive home realm. He doesn’t even know what song Stiles queued up for them.

All he knows is that Stiles is flushed and grinning and giving him pleading eyes that he just can’t seem to say no to these days. He makes a show of reluctantly taking the microphone that Stiles hands him, and somewhere in his mind he’s glad they are in a private room with just the pack and a few friends of the pack and not an entire crowded bar full of strangers.

He’s not entirely with it to recognize the tune when it starts playing and he’s trying to look at the words on the tiny screen in front of he and Stiles but it’s tough. Stiles is elbowing him telling him to start, so he starts following the highlighted words…

“Now, I’ve had the time of my life… No, I’ve never felt like this before. Yes, I swear, it’s the truth; And I owe it all to you.”

Stiles affects a higher voice (well tries to anyway) as he sings, “’Cause I’ve had the time of my life and I owe it all to you.”

Stiles starts shimmying around Derek while Derek tries to continue singing, and really Derek should probably be more embarrassed but the large amounts of werewolf alcohol that Erica snuck in is helping a lot. So much so that he’s actually, dare he say it, having fun singing with Stiles.

Stiles croons, “With my body and soul, I want you more than you’ll ever know.”

And Derek follows up, “So we’ll just let it go. Don’t be afraid to lose control, no.” 

When the musical break comes up, Stiles drops his mic and yells, “Derek! Catch me!” And he runs to Derek, who is too busy staring at the lyrics to react fast enough and he has just enough time to at least turn to Stiles and cushion his fall as they both come crashing down to the floor.

Stiles laughs and then pouts. “You were supposed to catch me, hold me up. No one puts baby in the corner style.”

“I need a little more than a two second warning before you come running at me.”

Stiles nods. “We’ll practice.” He gives Derek a quick kiss and scrambles off of him to continue the rest of the song, waving Derek to hurry and get up to join him for the finale.

They end the song sharing a mic and Derek’s positive his heart eyes at Stiles are visible to everyone else, but he kind of doesn’t care. He’s having the time of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [or twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
